Eternal Souls
by Auralynn
Summary: Hercules finds out the answer to his immortality question, confronts his issues with Zeus, and finds a new love. Please Read and Review. I don't own characters. Completed.
1. Hercules Finds A Home

Author's notes - This is a Hercules The Legendary Journeys fan fiction I wrote shortly after the episode God Fearing Child appeared on Xena Warrior Princess. I was always a huge fan of the gods and goddesses on Hercules and much preferred the happier conclusion arrived at on Full Circle the last episode of Hercules. This is my version of what happened to Hercules and his family after that. I partly based mine on the show and partly on some of the mythological versions of what happened to Hercules. That is where the notion of his god half and mortal half being separated upon his human half's demise came from.  
  
I do not own the characters. The creators and writers of the Hercules series and the studio, which produced it, retain all copyrights. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
  
The name GHerc comes from the Sorbo-List of which I am a long-standing member. It was coined to describe Hercules god half in the episode Reunions.  
  
Part 1 Eternal Souls  
  
GHerc's heart was laden with sadness. Even for some one with the strength of a thousand men it seemed far too heavy a burden to bear. Immortality for the deity half of his being had been a "gift" from his father, Zeus but GHerc viewed it more as a curse.  
  
How much luckier the man, than the god, GHerc thought as he looked in on his mortal half in the Elysian Fields. Hercules' head lay cradled tenderly against Deinera's bosom after a sensual night of lovemaking. His journeys had finally come to a peaceful conclusion. Never again would he have to leave her side.  
  
Their children slept soundly in the next room. Jason and Alcamene lived in the next house on the right. Iphicles had a place next to that. Serena and her second husband also dwelled near as did Hippolyata and Nemisis. These women who Hercules had once called wife and lovers had become dear friends of the family. GHerc felt like an intruder, a voyeur. He had disdained these screens, the first time his father had shown them to him. And couldn't understand why he was at them now. His only excuse was the terrible sense of loss tormenting his every thought. Hercules best friend Iolaus had been called back to the Light's service so he wasn't there to ease the burden of loneliness either.  
  
GHerc had grown to care a great deal for Aphrodite. And his fondness and respect for his other half sisters, Artemis and Athena, had also grown. He'd also developed a casual friendship with many of the other deities. The bitterness between he, Ares and Apollo would never disappear but they had at least agreed to stay out of one another's way, the last few years of his life. As for his relationship with Zeus, he knew they loved one another but it seemed, as if a bridge would always exist between them. One which both father and Son were much too proud to cross. Today, the day of his death and rebirth, he had become an official Olympian, yet GHerc had never felt more alone.  
  
Hercules had been aiding several families attempting to escape from a marauding army trying to conquer Greece. He had gotten them to safety but moments later the fates had severed his own life chord with the fatal wound of an enemy's arrow. The question of whether he was immortal or not had finally been answered. He was as he was meant to be from the moment of his birth, both human and immortal. The instant of his death, Celestia had come for his mortal half. She had taken him to his old friend, Charron, who escorted his body across the River Styx. A winged chariot to the heights of Mt. Olympus had transported GHerc. Zeus had been there upon his arrival but the moment had been fraught with tension and no words had been spoken.  
  
Laughter spilled out from one of the great halls. The residents of Mt. Olympus were partying again. No doubt they were growing more inebriated on ambrosia and their own sense of power with each passing moment. GHerc was supposed to be the guest of honor but he had no interest in joining his "family."  
  
Feeling the urge to escape he moved away from the screens and set out to explore his surroundings, something he had never bothered to do on his previous visits to his father's home.  
  
Soon he came upon a beautiful field. It looked like the world he'd left behind in a sense, but the grass here was greener, the skies bluer, the air fresher and the flowers even more vibrant with fragrance and color. There was a crystalline lake, it beckoned him to immerse himself in its depths. Slowly GHerc removed his vest and undid his pants.  
  
He stood naked for a moment in the sun, stretching all his muscles, and lifting his face up to a warm and comforting sun. His human form had been aging on earth but GHerc had been fully restored to the magnificent creation he had been at the height of his manhood(as had Hercules when he reached the Elysian fields).  
  
GHerc tested the water with one toe. Its temperature was perfect, he supposed paradise did have some perks. He saw a board extended midway out into the lake. GHerc made his way over and mounted it. His body arched gracefully as he executed a perfect dive into the water.  
  
He had swum at least three laps before his senses alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. A woman sat on the opposite bank. Her body was quaking, as if from the cold, but GHerc knew that was impossible. He quickly guessed that she was sobbing. Quickly swimming over to her, he emerged from the water. He gave a moment's thought to his nakedness, but dismissed it in his urgency to come to her aid. Besides she was as bare as he.  
  
GHerc approached cautiously so as not to startle her. He was barely able to contain a gasp at her beauty. She rivaled all the riches in this place of many splendors. GHerc had never laid eyes on her before and wondered who she was. He cleared his throat gently and asked her that very question. "Who are you?" She looked up at him with tear filled eyes and said I am Marianna. And I don't belong here. 


	2. Meeting of Hearts

Eternal Souls Chapter Two Meeting of Hearts  
  
"Please to meet you Marrianna," GHerc said. Then he introduced himself. She nodded but kept silent. "I hope this doesn't sound like too nosy a question, but whose daughter are you?", he asked. "My father was Thesalais." "Thesalais?" GHerc replied. "I don't think I've ever heard that name around Olympus before." "That is just it, don't you see?" I told you I don't belong here" she cried. "He was a simple farmer and my mother was Melina, a seamstress." "I was not meant to be an immortal, I am not of the gods and goddesses. I never even believed in them until today."  
  
GHerc was not surprised at this pronouncement. The Olympians had left the mortals to fend for themselves in too many troubled times. Eventually they had fallen out of favor. Many people had stopped making offerings and parents had also stopped teaching their children about the gods. GHerc was just as puzzled as Marrianna as to how she had come to be here.  
  
Thousands of questions were running through his head but she seemed to be crying even harder. This woman was a virtual stranger to him, but each tear stabbed his heart more deeply than the arrow that had caused his death. He knelt next to her upon the ground. He tentatively reached out, and when she didn't object, he began to comfortingly stroke her hair. Then GHerc gently cupped her face and kissed away a salty tear. Marrianna surprised him with her response. She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head trustingly against his chest.  
  
GHerc felt the throb of desire begin in his loins. He tried to curb it as best as he could. It wasn't easy. She was vulnerable and it was simply against his nature to take advantage of her. Many things could be taken away from him but apparently his sense of decency was an inherent trait that would always remain a part of his being. GHerc placed a soft kiss against her forehead and contented himself with pulling her closer into his embrace. The loneliness he'd felt since his arrival began to ease. 


	3. A Stranger But Not

Eternal Souls A Stranger But Not Chapter Three  
  
Marrianna hadn't been entirely impressed with the Olympians she had met up until this moment. But this one seemed vastly different. Perhaps she was wrong to trust a stranger in this unknown world but she couldn't help herself. He was the most handsome thing she had ever seen in her life. His rippling muscles, long golden brown locks, and soulful blue eyes were admittedly incredible. But she wasn't just thinking of his physical attributes as impressive as they were. It was a brilliant light that seemed to radiate from his inner soul that pulled her irresistibly towards him. How could she explain standing in his arms completely unclothed yet unconcerned? Marrianna was positive that she had never met him before this moment in time, but somehow she knew him.  
  
"Your not like the rest of them." Marrianna suddenly blurted out. Then she reached up and covered her mouth. Her mother had always told her she needed to think more before she spoke. She'd just insulted his family. To her relief he laughed. "What a delightful sound", Marrianna thought. She also enjoyed the way it rumbled against her cheek.  
  
"I consider that a compliment", GHerc said, once his laughter had subsided. "You see Marrianna, my dear, we have something in common." She lifted her head and noted the sadness in his eyes. She longed to wipe it away as he had her tears. "What is that?", she asked softly. "I don't belong here anymore than you do", he replied. "Their blood may be coursing through my veins but I don't think I will ever truly be a part of them. But that is enough about my family and me. Do you think you are ready to tell me your story?" Marrianna sensed there was more and that he desperately needed to talk it out. But she was willing to accept his deliberate change of the subject for now. Well she began..... 


	4. Marianna's Story

Eternal Souls Marianna's Story Chapter Four {Author's note. Zeus was pictured as the irreplaceable Anthony Quinn, when this was being written.}  
  
"Several days ago my village was somehow warned that an enemy attack was coming. No one knew who had issued it but everyone took it seriously. My family was able to pack and leave immediately and many others did the same. There was a handful that planned to catch up later, however. I was one of them. You see I was the curator for an art museum.  
  
The thought that all those beautiful pieces of art might be destroyed in a war made me sick, so I set about hiding as many of the treasures as I could. Some of them were buried, others hidden in secret stairwells and behind wall mortar in various homes and buildings. But there was one piece, a statue that was too large to disguise. It would have taken at least ten strong men to move it and the people, who were left had more immediate and important problems. Yet I couldn't bare the thought of people never knowing that this piece of such beauty existed.  
  
It was just so special you know. At least it was to me. No one ever knew how it came to the museum, which were the subjects it depicted or even who the donor was, but I felt it was magical. And others seemed to always be immediately drawn to it. So I went to my wagon that was tied out behind the building and got my art supplies. My intention was to make a brief sketch and then quickly meet up with the final group leaving the village. But something came over me. I took out my paints and began trying to capture from every angle, its very essence so it would never truly be lost. I think I would have just kept going, if the light hadn't begun to fail.  
  
When I realized how long I'd been there I started to feel afraid. I quickly gathered up my work and headed out. The sense of terror grew when I realized that there was not a soul left in town. Since my wagon had been in the back the others must not have seen it and assumed I had set off ahead of them.  
  
The only sound was the howling of the wind and the banging doors of empty homes. Part of me wanted to set right out after the last group. I missed my parents and brothers so much at that moment. But the night was growing ever darker and the cold even more bitter. I knew I'd never make it. So I headed for my home. I hid the wagon behind the trees and ran inside. I was afraid to even build a fire, so I huddled in a blanket."  
  
Marrianna began to shiver with the force of her memory. GHerc did his best to offer comfort. "You don't have to continue, if this is too painful," he whispered. "No I want to tell you, I need to tell you," she insisted. He nodded in understanding. Marrianna took a deep breath and continued her story.  
  
"I didn't sleep a wink that night. I was planning on setting out at first light. But when it came, so did the enemy soldiers. I grabbed the paintings of the statue and hid in the cellar. If I had fled, the would have captured me for sure. As it was I thought they would surely come in and take me prisoner or worse. Instead I felt the very foundations of the house begin to shake. It dawned on me that they were using a battering ram but there was nothing I could do.  
  
I was trapped. One of the beams began to crack. I saw it falling towards me and then there was nothing. No sounds, no sights, no pain, just nothing.  
  
I thought this is it, it's over but then something happened. I found myself standing in a room of pristine white gates and there was a kindly old gentleman waiting to greet me. He said not to be frightened. That he had come to help me. He was holding a golden tankard and he held it out and bade me to drink. My throat was parched so I gratefully accepted. Never guessing what I was consuming."  
  
"Ambrosia", GHerc said knowingly. "Yes ambrosia," Marrianna replied. "All I knew at the time, was it was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. Then the strangest feeling came over me. It was like I was glowing inside and out and a surge of intense heat and power shot through my body. The man introduced himself as Zeus, the king of the gods.  
  
He informed me that I was now an immortal and that he was there to take me to Mt. Olympus. At first I laughed, but when I looked at him, really looked at him, his clothes, his face, his demeanor, I knew he wasn't jesting. I kept telling him; he'd made a serious mistake. He said there was none made. I begged him to tell me what was happening. Why I was being taken. I pleaded with him to send me back to my family. He looked at me with his eyes full of what I swear was sympathy, but he spoke not a word. He simply touched my arm and the next thing I knew I was in the bedroom of a small but beautiful cottage."  
  
GHerc's face grew red with anger. "He didn't try to seduce you did he?" he growled. "Because if that dirty old man laid a finger on you, I'll.... "No", she quickly assured him. "Zeus just disappeared after that. Later I was called upon to meet the rest of the gods and goddesses. They were for the most part polite, but I knew they viewed me as the outsider that I am. And the one named Apollo gave me the chills. So I left and found my way back to the cottage. I've stayed in for the past few days. But I was starting to go stir crazy, so today I decided to come and view the surroundings."  
  
She felt her cheeks grow warm. "I saw the lake and decided to bathe. The water looked so inviting. I thought it would help, but it didn't. So I swam to the shore and just gave into the tears. That is when you arrived. Don't misunderstand me, everything is exquisite here. The cottage, this field, the clothes, you.." her voice trailed off. She was afraid she was revealing too much. "But this is not where I should be. I miss my family, my friends."  
  
"I understand Marrianna", GHerc said in a strangled voice. "I do too." GHerc reluctantly disentangled himself from the embrace they had been sharing, while they talked. "I can't promise you anything, but I will speak to my father on your behalf. "Zeus is your father?" she asked with amazement. "Yes, but don't get your hopes up that it will make a difference. It never has before." With that rather cryptic remark he was gone in an instant, before she had a chance to respond. She desperately hoped she would see him once more. 


	5. Father vs Son

Eternal Souls Father Verses Son Chapter Five  
  
GHerc found Zeus still at the party. He and Hera appeared to be enjoying the festivities. Well GHerc was about to spoil their fun. He began to stride toward them.  
  
GHerc felt a hand grip his elbow. "Finally decided to show up for your party?", Apollo's obnoxious voice greeted him. GHerc easily shrugged off his half brother's grip. "Get lost," GHerc warned. "Why that isn't a very friendly attitude now is it?"  
  
"You'll have to excuse our brother," Ares said as he strolled up with a stunning redhead on his arm. "He died today. I understand that can be quite a downer." GHerc shot him a look that let Ares know he'd better not start anything he wasn't willing to finish. Amazingly enough Ares shrugged his shoulders and said "lighten up bro," before he, Apollo and their companions slipped off.  
  
Zeus smiled at GHerc as he approached. "Welcome my son. I knew you'd come eventually. Have some food, some ambrosia, relax. Evander and the rest of your nieces and nephews will be arriving soon. Whatever you think of the rest of us, I know you will enjoy their company."  
  
GHerc wondered at this latest bit of news but he was not about to be swayed from his mission. "Sorry Zeus but I'm not in the mood to join your soirée. So I'll save us both sometime and cut to the chase. Send her back!" "Who?" Zeus asked.  
  
"You know damned well who, Marrianna. And while you're at it send me back too. Zeus didn't respond for a moment. "Excuse me my dear," he said turning to Hera, but I need a moment alone with my son." "Of course," she agreed. "Just hurry back quickly, my husband." Hera nodded in Hercules direction. Then she moved away to engage Demeter in conversation.  
  
Zeus motioned for GHerc to follow him. He led the way to his throne room. "I can't do that," he said as soon as they were out of earshot of the others. "Why does that answer seem so familiar, so false?" GHerc asked sarcastically. A pained look crossed Zeus' face. "This may shock you son, but your old man may be king of the Olympians, but that doesn't mean I can control everything that happens."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" GHerc asked. "Precisely what it sounds like", Zeus said. "There are forces in this vast universe that have abilities far more powerful than my own. They have decreed certain things that like it or not, I cannot change." "What things?" GHerc asked. "Well for one, Greece as we know it will be beset by many, many, wars and not ones of Ares' makings."  
  
"And you mean to tell me that you can't prevent that?" GHerc asked. "No", Zeus said and remarkably there was remorse in his tone. "Then send me back," GHerc said. "Maybe there is something I ca........." "Aren't you listening?" Zeus shouted at his son. "There is nothing anyone of us can do. In fact anyone with an ounce of Olympian blood in their veins has been forbidden to remain on earth. We have been given domain over Olympus, our underworld, the Elysian Fields, Tarturus and that is it. This is why your lifeline was cut by the fates today. Why I am bringing Evander and the other demi-gods and goddesses here too. You have all seen your last days on earth."  
  
I allowed each of the immortals one last time to visit there as well. They were allowed to select companions, and give them ambrosia. So new blood will be added to our line, and we can continue to thrive even in our exile. I would have allowed you the same opportunity but I knew you'd stubbornly refuse. Besides I feared you would resist coming back. But at any rate the portal between earth and the remains of our empire will soon be closed."  
  
"So what would happen, if you were to defy these other powers that be by sending me back, before it closes?" GHerc asked. "Both your mortal and immortal soul would be vanquished from the universe, completely erased. Think of what that would do to your mother, Deineria, your children, your friends. What it would do to m..." Zeus turned away. "I will not allow it to happen", he said gruffly. It is one of the few things that I still have control over."  
  
"But what about Marrianna?" GHerc pleaded. "Can't she be sent back?" "No", Zeus informed him. "The same fate would await her." "She wasn't born an Olympian, and she didn't even really choose to be one of us," GHerc pointed out angrily.  
  
"Ah but she drank the ambrosia, so she is now an immortal, none the less", was Zeus's reply. GHerc shook his head in disgust. "So you took her here against her will to be a "companion" and now she's stuck here.  
  
"For your information she was dead in her earthly form. It was the enemy soldiers that saw to that. I only chose to bring her here and give her immortality. And no despite your low opinion of me and other members of this family she wasn't brought her as a companion."  
  
"Then why?", GHerc shouted. "Because without even knowing it she did me a favor and I decided to reward her," Zeus replied. "Some reward," GHerc scoffed. Zeus merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"So Marianna and I are forced to live here in exile for ever."  
  
"More than likely was," Zeus' response. "The forces said we could return to earth, only if we were to be called back by the people of Greece. If they were to ask for the help of even one of our full gods and goddesses, we could all return. But as you know that is not likely to happen."  
  
"And whose fault is that? Do you blame them? Were any of you ever there when you were truly needed?" GHerc shouted angrily.  
  
"Blame me, if you will son. I've failed. Isn't that what you want to hear? Well I admit it. But it doesn't change a thing. We are all in exile. That is something you and Marrianna are just going to have to come to terms with," Zeus said forcefully.  
  
"Thanks for nothing as usual, Zeus, " GHerc snarled. And with those angry words echoing through the throne room, he disappeared. The king of the Olympians bowed his head and amazingly tears of sorrow streamed from his eyes. 


	6. Sensual Souls

Eternal Souls Sensual Souls Chapter Six  
  
GHerc returned to the lake to find Marrianna had gone. He saw a path and followed it until he came upon the little cottage she had told him about. He knocked softly. No one answered. He hated to invade her privacy, and hated even more the news he had to impart to her, but she deserved to know the truth. He opened the door carefully and peaked his head inside. It was filled with flowers and magnificent art. It certainly did not look like a prison but he feared Marrianna would come to view it that way. Not that he would blame her.  
  
He found her all curled up and fast asleep on what looked to be a big comfy bed. GHerc swallowed a lump in his throat. She was covered this time from head to toe, but he found her impact on him was as stunning as when he first saw her. He couldn't resist the urge to caresses her cheek and stroke the silken blonde locks of her hair.  
  
Marrianna purred like a contented kitten and then opened her eyes. She smiled at him so bravely and trustingly that it almost broke his heart. "Why hello you," she said. "I was hoping to see you again." "You may change your mind, when you hear what I have to tell you," GHerc said dejectedly. "Your father said no?" Marrianna guessed. GHerc nodded in silent confirmation.  
  
"Well then I guess will just have to make the best of it," she said with determination. "Don't do that, don't let them off the hook so easily. Because of them and their past mistakes you're stuck here. Away from your family, away from your friends. And while you're at it don't let me off the hook either. Why is that whenever it comes to helping the people, I truly care about, I end up failing them?"  
  
"Stop it right there mister," she shouted. "Don't go blaming yourself for this. Sometimes there are just circumstances in life that are beyond anyone's control, even you big guy." She saw he was going to argue. "Come here," she ordered. "What for?" he asked. "Just come here" she sat up in the bed offering her hand. GHerc drew nearer and took it in his. With surprising strength she pulled him down beside her on the bed.  
  
"Look in a very real sense, I owe your father my life. He may not have given me back the one I was used to, but he did give me the chance to live again, and start over. Haven't you ever heard that expression where there is life there is hope? And as far as you're concerned you've given me comfort, compassion and companionship beyond anything I've ever known those are tremendously powerful gifts and I've already come to treasure them."  
  
GHerc couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt the same way about her but hadn't expected her to return these powerful emotions after all they'd just met . He reached out and drew her tightly into his arms. He felt a tear begin to fall and then another. Then the dam burst and all the grief he had kept buried deep inside him came pouring out. He cried for the loss of Deinera and the kids, Serena, Iolaus, his mother and all those he had loved on earth. And for the little boy who had grown up longing to be loved and understood by his father. He had never allowed himself this luxury before because he felt he'd had to be strong for everyone else. But now things seemed different somehow like a heavy burden was being lifted from his shoulders.  
  
Marrianna had held him tightly as he came to terms with his grief. She rocked and crooned to him softly. When his pain had subsided he pulled slightly away. As he had done for her, she leaned up and kissed the tears gently away. Their gazes met and held as she began to stroke his arms, then his back.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her lips then started to pull away. "Don't" she whispered. " I don't want to take advantage of you" he insisted. "Do you think I'm trying to take advantage of you?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous" GHerc replied. "Then don't you be. Alright maybe we are both vulnerable, but we are also both intuitive enough to recognize this feeling between us goes far beyond that." "Must be that half.. I mean full god thing" GHerc said offering her a weak smile. "Must be," she said. Giving him a full wattage grin in return. "Besides vulnerability is not necessarily a bad thing, it's better than false fronts and guarded walls." "You might have a point there," he conceded.  
  
"Then as I see it there is only one decision we each have to make and I've already made mine," she said firmly. "And what decision is that?" he asked. "Well you see I've made up my mind that I want you. Now the question is do you want me?" Marrianna asked. GHerc nearly fell off the bed. He would never get over how forthright she was. "So what's your answer Hercules?" she asked teasingly punching him in his right arm. He easily deflected her blow.  
  
He caught her arm and let her feel every inch of his strong muscular body. "What do you think?" he asked rhetorically. Then he sealed her mouth with a thorough kiss.  
  
Marrianna was swept away by the power of his lips upon hers. She had never before experienced such potent feelings. Her heart was swelling with love and an unquenchable thirst for this man, this god. GHerc stood and then lifted her off the bed. He set her down, standing directly in front of him. She feared he was going to call a halt to what was happening between them. That was the last thing she wanted. She was about to protest but he silenced her with another of his heart stopping kisses.  
  
He put his hands on her shoulders and began easing the gown she was wearing downward. Marriana felt a flush of embarrassment but then she looked at his incredible blue eyes. They danced with the light of a thousand flames Herc smiled at her before he began kissing her exposed skin. She cried out at the wonder of it all.  
  
GHerc stopped for a moment and looked at her searchingly. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned. Marrianna shook her head no. She was incapable of speaking. So she let her hands do the talking.  
  
Her fingers worked on his vest and even though they stumbled over their task, she managed to get it undone She sculpted his powerful shoulders then moved on to his magnificent chest. She played with the hairs on it for a few delightful moments.  
  
Marrianna lifted her head and gave him a coquettish smile. The playful moment lasted but a second as by this point their desire had built to a fever pitch. When the moment came he united them with a gentle eagerness. It was her first time and from what she had read and heard she had expected pain. There was none, only a splendid sense of completeness. Maybe it was because she was now a goddess, or he was a god... Suddenly Marianna lost any capacity for coherent thought as she was delivered into a universe of a trillion shooting stars.  
  
GHerc soon followed her. When they returned from their journey they cuddled, kissed, giggled, chatted and kissed again. Then with him curved around her like a spoon, they fell into a deeply contented sleep. 


	7. Love's Clear Sight

Eternal Souls Love's Clear Sight Chapter Seven  
  
The next morning GHerc awoke with Marianna still cradled in his arms. He looked upon her adoringly. She looked so sensually sweet. He wanted her all over again but he resisted the temptation to waken her. The night just passed had been momentous for both of them. She needed her rest.  
  
GHerc pulled on his pants and then decided not to bother with his vest or boots. He padded barefoot out into the kitchen area of the cottage. It was filled with an assortment of delights. They included cheeses, bread, wine and a variety of fruits. He picked up some grapes and laughed in delight as he remembered the time Sal had finagled him into posing for an art fair, with only a few bunches of them for cover.  
  
His mood turned introspective as he realized thoughts of his family and friends, no longer brought pangs of loneliness and loss. All his memories were now of the happy times he'd shared with them during his time on earth. "Hey" he thought. "Marrianna is an artist, perhaps I should offer to model for her." A big grin lit GHerc's face.  
  
He took the grapes and an apple and poured himself a glass of sweet smelling nectar. He'd only have a snack as he wanted to have a special first breakfast with Marrianna. He'd prepare it later, then serve it to her in bed.  
  
GHerc brought his food and drink into the lounging area and sat down on some thick comfortable pillows arranged on the floor. There was a huge window and it looked out over a beautiful vista of water falls and rainbows. He'd never seen this side of Mt. Olympus before. It reminded him in a way of earth, yet it was even more lovely and spectacular than anything he had seen there.  
  
He closed his eyes and breathed deeply and practiced some of the techniques that he had learned from his guides in Ere. He slowed and listened to the beat of his heart. It's rhythm seemed different, stronger somehow. He credited a great deal of it to Marrianna. She was the one who had truly brought him back to life with the gift of her heart. But there was something more happening to him.  
  
GHerc reopened his eyes and shook his head. Perhaps now wasn't the time for analyzing the past or the future. For once in his life, he should be only in the present. Let himself enjoy this very special moment in his life, without asking too many questions.  
  
He looked around the room and noted a leather case. With a sixth sense he could only attribute to that "god thing" he knew it contained the images Marianna had made of the statue. The ones she had sacrificed her mortal life to paint. He hated to invade her privacy, but his sense of curiosity overwhelmed him. Besides after all they had shared, he didn't think she'd mind. He quickly crossed the room and picked up the case.  
  
GHerc carefully eased the artwork out of the protective covering. When the works were finally revealed to him, his shock was so tremendous that he fell to his knees and leaned back against a chair. The statue had been of a father holding his infant son. And even though these paintings were second generation, artist to artist, the clarity of its message still shown through. Nothing had been lost in the interpretation or translation. Marrianna and the original sculpture both had managed to convey the love shinning from father towards the son. The artists had captured it, but they had not created it. It was too overpowering to be anything but real.  
  
GHerc had finally found the answer to the question that had troubled him so deeply throughout his life. Zeus truly did love him after all. GHerc realized he had been wrong thinking he had to prove himself to win his father's love.  
  
It had been his all along, from the day he was conceived. GHerc couldn't understand all the reasons, why they had disappointed one another so often. Perhaps he never would. But this one answer he'd discovered today would go along way towards filling the void, he'd always felt where his father should have been.  
  
He found a paper and a quill and wrote Marrianna a note in case she woke. He wanted to make sure she was reassured that he would be back and let her know how much last night had meant to him. He didn't add the words "I love you" because he wanted to deliver that particular message in person.  
  
GHerc snuck back into the bedroom. She was still sleeping. He set the note on his empty pillow and then quickly but quietly completed dressing. He was off to find Zeus. They needed to talk. 


	8. A Family United

Eternal Souls A Family Reunited Chapter Eight  
  
GHerc armed with one of Marianna's paintings made his way towards Zeus' throne room. He fully expected his father to be busy with Hera. The two had been virtually inseparable since they had reunited over mutual love of their grandson Evander many years ago. GHerc was in for a surprise though. His father was not alone but there was no sign of his stepmother. Instead two babies sat upon Zeus' knee.  
  
The king of the gods looked up at GHerc's approach. "Arista and Argin meet your Uncle GHerc. I know you are going to like him a lot," Zeus said with a delighted grin on his face.  
  
GHerc hid the rolled up painting behind his back with one hand before he knelt in front of the throne. He took Arista's little hand gently in his free one. She had curly blond locks and a smile that would melt the hardest of hearts. There was no doubt she was the daughter of Aphrodite and Hesphestus.  
  
You're going to be a heartbreaker just like your mother," GHerc said softly. GHerc could swear Arista winked at him. Then he turned his attention to the other child. It was boy, with straight black hair and a scowling expression on his face. "You're Ares' boy aren't you? I am very close to your brother, Evander. So hopefully we can be friends too despite my differences with your father." Argin looked suspicious but a half smile formed on his face." GHerc returned it.  
  
GHerc said to his father, "We need to talk but it can wait." "Nonsense," replied Zeus. There is no time like the present." He lifted each of the children off his lap, stood carefully and set them both down on his large throne. "Now you two be good, while I talk to your Uncle." He motioned GHerc over to a large window. It looked out on a vast universe filled with stars. For a moment father and son, stood motionless and quiet taking in its splendor.  
  
After a bit, Zeus spoke first. "What is it son?" GHerc didn't say a word just brought out the painting from behind his back and handed it to Zeus. Tears began rolling down GHerc's face. Zeus carefully unrolled the canvas. He nodded and moisture welled in his eyes as well.  
  
"You did love me, after all," GHerc finally spoke.  
  
"From the day you were born. I'm just sorry you ever had to doubt it son. I know I let you down. There were things I just couldn't explain or change no matter how much I wanted to. As I said earlier, even the king of the gods has limits to his power because of forces that are greater than you and I can comprehend. And then there were times I just simply let you down. But through everything, I always loved you most of all. I still love you to this day."  
  
"And I'm sorry I blamed you for everything father. Sorry I took all my losses and pain out on you. Yes you did make mistakes, but I've made them too. I'm sorry I lost sight of what really mattered. You're my father and I love you." GHerc said. Zeus held out his arms to his son and GHerc accepted." Father and son embraced. "Welcome home son. I've missed you." "It is good to be home father." GHerc said and really meant it.  
  
Then he broke out into joyous laughter. Zeus look puzzled until GHerc pulled away and pointed. There were objects of all shapes and sizes floating around the room. GHerc reached up and grabbed a triangle. It was soft to the touch. The two babies looked especially pleased with the test of their powers. Just then Arista lifted her finger and sent a soft round circle flying towards the back of Argin's head. GHerc quickly intercepted. "You're going to make your grandpa's hair even grayer" Zeus playfully scolded. 


	9. Love Is Always The Answer

Eternal Souls Love is Always The Answer Chapter Nine Conclusion  
  
Back at the cabin  
  
Marrianna had awakened to find GHerc missing in the morning. She was worried at first but then she found his touching note. Almost immediately she started to miss him. The night that they had shared had left her changed forever and she was glad to know he had felt the same way.  
  
Once she'd finished dressing she went into the kitchen. Her melancholia had dissipated and with the dawn of the day she felt everything was new, fresh and replete with splendid possibilities. She did still miss her family, but she knew they would be happy for her and want her to start a new life.  
  
When she had finished her meal and GHerc had not returned she decided to go in search of him. She had taken a few wrong turns here and there but eventually she found him. Marrianna was just in time to witnesses the touching scene of Zeus and GHerc 's reunion and their playing delighted referees between two beautiful babies. She had hidden behind a pillar, she did not want to disrupt this moment.  
  
Suddenly a beautiful blonde appeared. Marrianna heard her say, "WOW! What a totally incredible sight. Looks like the family feud is over. Ares is going to be totally bummed. You've made my day complete," the blonde said.  
  
GHerc laughed and pulled the woman into his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marrianna felt a twinge of doubt. Deep inside her heart something told her that GHerc was a wonderful being and he would never hurt her. But their relationship was so new and they had just met. Perhaps this other woman meant something to him.  
  
Feeling like an intruder she started to turn away. But GHerc caught sight of her. Excusing himself he ran up to her. Picking her up he twirled her around. Taking her into the privacy of the shadows he gave her a thorough kiss. "I'm glad you are here my darling, darling Marrianna. I can't wait a minute more to tell you, how much I love you, adore you, need you.......... He took a breath and then gave her another kiss, which succeeded in stealing hers.  
  
There is so much more I know we should plan and discuss. And I know this is probably too soon, but I already know I want to spend my eternity with you, so would you marr..." He trailed off at her stunned expression. Then he said "I knew it, I've rushed you, probably scared you off, I don't blame you, you need tim..."  
  
"GHerc darling, she sighed. "Yes I will marry you and hush. Your mouth can be doing a much more productive thing than babbling," she informed him her voice filled with laughter. And this time she pulled his head down and kissed the living daylights out of him.  
  
Two throats being cleared at the same time, made the couple pull apart. "Look their blushing, how cool is that?" the woman Marrianna had seen earlier said. Zeus chuckled.  
  
GHerc said, "Now behave you two." Marianna you have already met, my irrepressible father Zeus, and this my equally irrepressible sister, Aphrodite.  
  
"Sister" Marrianna whispered gratefully. GHerc and Zeus seemed not to have heard. But Dite did. "Girl Talk," she announced and pulled Marrianna aside. GHerc started to protest, but Dite shook her finger at him. "Don't worry I'll bring her back and I'll be nice I swear."  
  
Once she and Marianna were a slight distance away Aphrodite voiced her reassurance. "Let me tell you, you don't have a thing to worry about. My dearest bro is completely true blue, and a one-man woman. I can guarantee you. And I should know. I am the goddesses of love after all."  
  
Marianna smiled gratefully and the two women hugged. "We should start making plans for the wedding right away" Aphrodite informed her. "Because the big guy's, very impatient, I should warn you." "Me too" Marrianna told her new sister. "But there is one thing I worry about."  
  
"What is that?" Aphrodite asked. Well your brother told me about his life on earth last night and well helping people was just such a big part of him, I just wonder how he will accept that he can't be down there to offer assistance anymore? I also wonder how Greece will survive without him or with out all of you?"  
  
"GHerc has earned this time for happiness and for himself and I think he has finally accepted that. But I do know what you mean. I am sure the people down there will be okay. The rest of us gods and goddesses didn't always live up to our responsibilities to begin with. On the other hand GHerc did far more than his share."  
  
"The people down there will probably find new heroes to take up there cause. New forces of good to believe in." "But still we will all miss them and wish there was a way we could still be there in case they need us. However, unless they call for us, I'm afraid our hands our tied. Uncle....... Aphrodite's voice trailed off when GHerc interrupted. And said "Time's Up". Aphrodite laughed and said to Marianna "see I told you he was impatient."  
  
Zeus said I know you two are anxious to be alone but I'd like to show off my future new daughter in law soon. Let me throw a big bash for the two of you soon. GHerc was about to protest, but looked at his father's expectant face and gave in. Zeus assured him that he would advise the rest of the family to behave and that the party would be tasteful.  
  
There were hugs all around. Zeus returned to the grandchildren and Marrianna and GHerc set off to the cottage arm in arm to delight in the ecstasy of their newfound love.  
  
In the meantime Aphrodite looked at the small lock of he brother's hair she had discreetly and magically removed from his head. "And since my bro is such a one man woman I will just have to talk to Hesphestus about his cloning idea," she said on a giggle.  
  
Then Dite used her powers to create a very good likeness of her handsome brother on a scroll. She was no Marrianna when it came to art but it would have to do.  
  
Aphrodite also produced a second scroll. On it she wrote, Are you looking for a hero?" A man of men from head to toe? One who will be there when it really matters, one that will make your heart pitter-patter? One who is wonderful and mighty? Call 1-800-Luv-Dite. She then put all but the lock of hair into a very large envelope sealed it with wax and went to the rapidly narrowing portal and dropped the envelope down it. She'd done what she could. Aphrodite giggled then went to help Zeus corral her daughter.  
  
Later in the cottage Marrianna and GHerc were engaged in the dance of love. When it ended GHerc pulled her in his arms and whispered, "thank you." "For what?" she asked.  
  
"For loving me, for giving me back my Olympus family, for giving me a new family with you and our little son in there" he said placing a hand on her stomach. "A son, how do you know?" "It's so soon and......? Its a god thing, you'll get used to it," he told her. GHerc's grin reached from ear to ear and his eyes sparkled. "You know I think you're right, it must be a goddesses thing huh?"  
  
"You got it, now as you so discreetly put it before, let's quit talking for awhile and use our mouths for more enjoyable tasks" he said and suited word to deed.  
  
Several years later some young women visiting Greece on an archeological dig found Aphrodite's package. They took out the portrait of GHerc and studied it. WOW they all exclaimed at once as in unison they started to chant the call.  
  
The end.  
  
This is solely a fan-fiction for pleasure and enjoyment of fans and is not meant in anyway to intrude upon the copyrighted material of any person or organization.  
  
Please drop me a note here if you enjoyed Eternal Souls. 


End file.
